Ten Pillars of Purgatory
The 'Ten Pillars of Purgatory '(煉獄の10本の柱,Rengoku no 10-pon no hashira) is a legal guild located in the Principality of Veronica. It is currently being led by Luka a member of the Goddess Race. Location It is unknown where they are located within the country of Veronica but Prince Cream has noted that it is up in the mountains and is concealed by a powerful magical barrier created by their guild master Luka to conceal them from the other magical guild located in the country of Veronica. When they are first shown at the end of the Fairy Tail Movie: Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess the guild hall towers over them and looks more like a glimmering castle than a guild hall. Mountains surround them and one of the guild states the guild was constructed on top of a mountain with a magical barrier placed there by the guild master and the top of the mountain happened to have a forest clearing large enough for them to build a guild hall. When they traveled to Fiore to give thanks for Fairy Tail and it`s master for taking care of the country of Veronica while all of it`s S-Class Members were off doing jobs and their master was recovering from a job. They constructed a camp of tents to sleep in that were huge and somehow fit in a small forest clearing. History It was said that the founder of the Ten Pillars of Purgatory Guild was a saint that desired to protect innocent people. It was revealed that Prince Cream`s parents founded the guild for the goal of protecting the innocent people of the country of Veronica before they passed the duties as Guild Master off to Luka. The first Master(s) of the Ten Pillars of Purgatory was Queen Elaine and King Edward. Their graves are located inside of the Ten Pillars of Purgatory Guild and were later revealed to the Prince in a towering flower-strewn room that had statues of female warriors everywhere. The Ten Pillars of Purgatory has existed since the founding of the country of Veronica which is unknown even today. It is the most powerful guild in the country of Veronica and inspired a low-ranked guild in the country of Veronica to want to match them in strength. S-Class Mage Promotion Trial Much like the Fairy Tail Guild and many other prominent powerful guilds in Fiore the Ten Pillars of Purgatory also have a S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. It is held every year in secret but when Prince Cream began leading like a true leader they held it for the people to see and even offered to let them to stay in the guild. Leaving Ten Pillars of of Purgatory Whenever a Mage wishes to leave Ten Pillars of Purgatory, they are free to do so, however they are expected to follow three rules: # Hold your head high and join another guild so that your strength may grow. Never consider your magic to be weaker than a Dark Mage`s magical power level. Strive to be the best and never regret your decisions unless they lead you into the wrong path towards darkness. # You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. # Talking to old friends is okay but forgetting them is not. The people you met in the guild are your family so never forget them as long as you live. Strength Ezra Scarlet stated that judging by the Ten Pillars of Purgatory`s S-Class Mage Promotion Trial collateral damage matched that of Fairy Tail`s collateral damage and that they are the strongest guild in the entire country of Veronica due to their devotion to their guildmates, guildmaster, and willgness to do anything they put their mind to. Later Lahar notes that they are as problematic as Fairy Tail but the courage to fight for the innocent despite being scared of dying in some of their weak-willed members is impressive. Ezra Scarlet added additionally that they have some of the most weak-willed members but those members are boundless courage willing to do anything to save innocents, guildmaster, or even the guildmaster herself. Members In year X784, Ten Pillars of Purgatory was comprised by roughly over ten zillion members. In spite of the guild's immense reputation and fame, becoming a member of Ten Pillars of Purgatory requires little more than the simple approval of the Guild Master, regardless of magical capabilities, former allegiances or the other members' opinion. This seems to be true as they allowed Catherine, a former mage of the Phantom Lord Guild into the guild. Mirajane Strauss stated that the Fairy Tail Guild also has some dark guild members as well.Category:Groups Category:Guilds Category:Former Dark Guilds Category:Legal Guilds